Fallen Out
by Galateagirl
Summary: For Once a wish is made Desiree can't mess up. What will happen with danny and Sam? DS. I thought this was over, but my reviewers thought differently. This is for the people who asked for more.
1. Spell Cast

Fallen out

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Danny Phantom! If did I would be making a show of this, not posting it.

Sam sat near the lake in the park. She had her head against her knees as she thought about Danny.

Danny, her best friend since third grade…

Danny, the guy who cheered her up, put a smile on her face…

Danny, the boy who had saved her butt countless times, not that she hadn't done the same for him…..

Danny, her boyfrie-

_How did that get in there! _She thought. Then she sighed and decided to face facts. She had a huge, HUGE crush on her best friend. But that was the problem. Her BEST FRIEND. She didn't want to lose him as a best friend. If he turned her down or dumped her then their friendship would crumble.

_Uggghhhh,_ she thought as she stood up. _Why me?_

"I wish…", she started. But she stopped. _Hmm._., she thought. _What would be a smart, specific wish? _Not that Desiree was around, but still it usually paid off to think about these things.

_I've got it!_

"I wish ..", she said, thinking of the proper wording. "I wish that I would forget about my love for Danny until he admits to himself or me that he feels the same way about me."

Ironically enough Desiree was floating right above the heart-sore teen. Desiree grumbled. She hated it when people thought out their wishes. This was one wish she had to grant, yet couldn't change.

"So you wish it, so it shall be.", said Desiree.

ºOoOºOoOºOoOº

On the walk to school the next day Danny and Tucker began to notice Sam's strange behavior. For one, she was smiling. She looked carefree and didn't blush as she normally did when Danny called her beautiful.

"Why, thank you Danny.", was all she said. "C'mon, let's get to school. I'll race ya." She started off sprinting with her shoulder bag bouncing against her hip.

Danny and Tucker exchanged a bewildered look. _Why the heck is she acting like this? _Danny wondered.

"Hurry up, slow poke! My grandmother runs faster than you!" Sam calledover her shoulder energetically.

"Oh, it's on!" Danny said. He started chasing after the Goth girl.

Tucker raised his eyebrows. _Maybe this was Sam's idea of getting Danny to admit his feelings for her? _He smiledand started walking. _Well, if it is_, he thought, _it seems to be working._

About two blocks from school Danny caught up with Sam.

"Not getting tired, are you, Manson?"

"As if, Fenton!"

Suddenly Danny went ghost. He picked Sam up and flew to her locker. They collapsed to the ground, out of breath and laughing.

"No fair," said Sam, gasping for breath, "you cheated!"

"Did not!" he said.

They both stopped laughing and then looked at each other. Usually they would have blushed and looked away but today they just laughed.

"So what are the two lovebirds laughing about today?", said Mr. Lancer, who was walking down the hall.

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!", Danny shouted, per normal.

Sam just laughed. "Good one, Mr. Lancer." She said, starting to stand up.

Mr. Lancer looked surprised. "Well Ms. Manson, not on the extreme defense today, I see. I'll see you in class"

Danny turned to her, his face bright red. "Why did you laugh at that? Now he's going to make remarks like that all the time." said Danny.

Sam started rooting through her locker for her English books. "I don't know why you care Danny. We're best friends, not boyfriend and girlfriend. The more defensive we are the more we make them think that they are right." She closed her locker door. "And anyway, it's not like we'll ever be boyfriend and girlfriend." And with that she headed off to class.

Danny thought to himself as he watched her leave. _Why **do** I care? It's not like I have a crush on Sam. She's been my best friend forever._

Then he thought about her last remark, "_…it's not like we'll ever be boyfriend and girlfriend." _For some reason, that hurt. _But why? _He thought.

But then the bell rang. He shook his head and he ran off so as not to be late for class.


	2. Jealousy and revenge, of a sort

Disclaimer: I don't own DP. I put it on my Christmas list so if anything changes I'll notify you. Constructive Criticism is most helpful but this doesn't mean I want to be shot down.

Danny stood in line. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was glaring at his best friend. From his point of view he had every right in the world to be angry with her. She was standing at the salad bar, per normal. The unusual part of this was that she was talking to guys. Three guys. Three tall, older guys wearing black whom she had never seen before. And from where he was standing she was _flirting_.

"What are you looking at, Danny?" said Tucker. "Whatever it is you must be pretty maddening."

Tucker put his head next to Danny's and looked in the direction his face was facing. Then he pulled his head back and looked at Danny incredulously.

"Dude, you gotta lighten up.", said Tucker as he slid his tray along the lunch bar. He got his lunch and continued talking to Danny. "So what if she's talking to people other than us? You should be happy for her. Maybe she'll get a guy."

Danny looked at him with his eyes wide. "What do you mean?", he said slowly, trying not to stutter.

"Well, you have to admit Danny," said Tucker as they walked over to the lunch table, "Most girls have had at least three boyfriends by now. Sam hasn't had one. We've been the only people to ask her out on dates and that is only as friends."

"But she doesn't need a boyfriend. She's got me. " Said Danny. When he realize what he'd said he got a shocked look on his face. "I didn't mean-"

"Hah! I knew it!" Tucker said, not very quietly. "You do like her!"

"Shut up Tucker. I like her as a friend. You know that. Besides we're best friends, she doesn't like me. We're JUST FRIENDS."

"Then why is your face red?"

"Just be quiet Tucker."

Sam came over to the table and set her tray down. "What have you guys been talking about?"

"Stuff." Danny muttered. "Hey look, there's Paulina. Wow, she's so pretty. I wonder if she'd go to the dance with me."

Tucker shuddered and started slowly moving away from Sam, waiting for one of her hate-Paulina outbursts.

"You'll never know until you ask her." Sam said brightly and continued to eat her salad.

Tucker and Danny's jaws dropped.

"Sam…" Tucker said slowly. "Are…you…feeling…alright?"

"Yeah, why?" she said with an amused look on her face.

"Usually whenever I mention Paulina's name you go into fits of rage. You loathe the girl!" Danny said.

"Really." Sam said. "I can't remember. I know that she's stupid and shallow but that shouldn't interfere with your like of her." She chewed the lettuce thoughtfully. "I mean, I hate her and I don't understand why you like her but you can ask her out if you want."

Danny and Tucker sat in a stunned silence.

"Do you think Thomas would go to the dance with me?" Sam said.

"Thomas? Who's Thomas?" Danny exclaimed.

"A guy I was talking to while you were getting lunch. He's really cute and smart. He's a little stuck up but I like him." Sam said, getting a dreamy look in her eyes. "I'm thinking of asking him to the dance." Sam looked at her watch and said, "Oh, I have to go to my next class. Catch you later guys!"

Danny's face turned red and his eyes flashed green. Tucker noticed and started to calm him down.

"Whoa there. Don't kill the poor guy because Sam has a crush on him."

"We don't even know who he is!" Danny said, angrily. "He's going to hurt Sam or break her heart or turn out to be a ghost!"

"Danny! You're being stupid!"

"What?"

"Just because a guy sparked Sam's interest doesn't mean that he's the essence of all things evil! You're acting like Sam when she listens to you talk about Paulina!"

Danny stopped instantly and looked ashamed.


	3. Unexpected Reaction

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Please read and review. Plot ideas may be used and constructive criticism is trés useful. Check out Tutor and Voice if you like D+S.

Seconds after the last chapter ended:

Danny got a look of realization over his face. He started thinking out loud. "I'm acting like Sam does when I talk about Paulina? That's crazy. I mean,.. she'd have to like me to be jealous of me for that. And she only likes me as a friend. I know that. I mean why would she go off with another guy if she didn't? Maybe she's trying to make me jealous. That would make sense because that's why I would talk about Paulina so much, to make Sam jealous so she would admit she liked me. I love her so it's kind of like when she would try to get me away-" Danny just realized what he said. "Shoot."

Tucker got a triumphant look on his face. "Ha! I knew it! You and Sam love each other! YES! Excuse me but I have money to collect." Tucker began to run off.

"Tucker!"

Tucker paused, "Yeah, Danny."

"How do I tell her? She's going off with Thomas, or whatever his name is." Dannys face darkened.

"Tell her. Kiss her. I don't know, just **do** something. Gotta go." Tucker sped off.

Danny's head sunk to his arms. "Greeeat…."

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

Danny waited on Sam's porch. He had been waiting there for two hours but he had to get it over with now or Tucker would do something to humiliate him.

Sam was coming down the sidewalk. Danny ran to meet her. She was smiling slightly.

"Hi Danny! You were waiting for me?"

"Umm..yeah." Danny scratched the back of his neck. "Look, Sam, I have something to ask you."

"Yeah Danny?"

They continued to walk to Sam's house.

"Umm..you know the dance?"

"Yeah. I asked Thomas but he already had a date." Sam frowned slightly but smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, well, maybe next time."

"Oh, really? That's great..I mean, that's sad. I mean, umm, that's really too bad Sam."

Sam gave him a concerned look. "Are you okay, Danny? You're acting kinda nervous."

"Sam, doyouwanttogotothedancewithme?"

"Danny, I can't understand that. You might want to say it again."

"OK.." Danny took a deep breath and said slowly, "Sam…do…you...want…to…go...to…the…dance…with…me?"

Sam gave him a puzzled look. "Sure Danny. As friends, right?"

Danny sighed. "Actually Sam I want to say that I like ….love you and I would like to go as a date." His whole body tensed, ready for rejection.

Weirdly enough, from his point of view Sam fainted. He caught her before she hit the ground and waved his hand in front of her face. "Sam, are you okay?" She didn't answer.

Danny flew her up to her room. He laid her out on the bed and sat down next to her as Danny Fenton.

Then he waited for her. Again.


	4. Finally!

Sam woke up next morning at nine. Luckily it was a Saturday. She was very confused.

Sam sat up and looked around. She was in her room. How'd she get in her room? The last thing she remembered was being at the lake.

Suddenly she felt something beside her move. She turned slowly to see what it was.

Danny was sleeping right next to her.

_OK…_Sam thought. Not that she didn't like this but if someone walked in, this would look a bit awkward.

Sam poked Danny, trying to get him to wake up. He just rolled over and flung an arm around her.

_This is nice._ Sam thought. _Eww, no. He doesn't know what he's doing, I have to wake him up._

"Danny, wake up." This time he just snuggled closer to her. Sam decided he needed to get up now. "Ghost!"

Dany shot up. "Huh? Wha-?" He fell off the bed.

Sam flinched. "Sorry."

Danny sat up. "'s okay. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you fainted yesterday."

"When I was sitting by the lake?"

Danny got a really confused look on hi face. "No, outside the house when we were talking."

Now it was sam's turn to look confused. "When were we talking? What about?" She put her hand on her head. "Yesterday was Thursday, right?"

Danny peered at her, "No, Friday. Remember? You raced me to school, and then you asked Thomas to the dance and-"

"I asked THOMAS to the dance?"

"Yeah." Danny smiled slightly. "You don't like him?"

"Well, I think he's cute, but he's stuck up. And I'd never ask him to the dance."

"Then why did you?"

"I have no idea." Sam sank back into her pillows. Then she shot up. "It was the wish!"

Danny stood up and then sat on the bed. "What wish?"

"I made a wish that I'd forget how I felt about you. Desirae must have been around-"

Danny leaned forward. "What did you wish?"

Sam blushed and started fiddling with her covers. "That I'd forget how I felt about you."

"Why?"

"Because I was getting so jealous of Paulina and you obviously don't like me back."

Danny smiled. "You know when you fainted?"

"Yeah?" Sam looked into his eyes.

"I had just asked you to the dance. Will you go with me?"

Sam smiled. "Yeah."

They leaned forward and kissed each other.

Tucker walked in on them. He grinned and threw his arms up into the air. "Finally!"


	5. Getting Creative

Author's note: Wow…..I haven't written for this since forever. My god, did my writing change. Well, this chapter is for everybody who liked this story from the beginning. This is going to be one LONG chapter. For me, that is.

Danny and Sam broke apart when they heard Tucker's cry. "TUCKER!" They yelled in unison, as was their habit.

Tucker didn't seem to hear them. He was dancing around singing, "They got together, they got together." Over and over. He went down on his knees and said, "No more blushy moments! HALLELUJAH!"

Danny and Sam both blushed, ironically at this comment. Sam took Danny's hand in hers as they both continued to stare at this rather odd display in front of them.

Tucker was flushed and grinning once he was done. He stood up and looked at them, beaming. "So you're going to the dance together, right?"

"Yeah…." Sam's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, the dance! I don't have anything to wear!"

Both boys turned to her. "What?"

Sam ran a hand through her hair, ran to her closet and started throwing clothes around. "I wasn't thinking like myself after the spell! I didn't get anything ready!" She exited the closet holding a can of spray paint and a pair of scissors. She turned to them. "I'm going to have to get creative with one of my mom's dresses. You guys need to go home to get ready, too."

Danny walked forward and said, "when should I pick you up?"

Sam smiled at him. "Is seven okay?"

Danny grinned. "Yup." He gave her a small kiss and walked out.

Tucker rolled his eyes and followed. "You guys are too sweet. I think I'm going to be sick."

Sam giggled and then got to work.

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

At exactly seven o'clock Danny rang the Manson's doorbell. Sam opened the door and then asked, "Well, how do I look?"

Danny's jaw dropped.

Sam definitely got creative. The result of her hard work was a masterpiece. The dress was all black and was floor-length with a slit up one side. It had a swooping neckline and a few frills on the skirt. Her hair was in a bun with a few curls around her shoulders.

Danny swallowed. "You look…really good." He said, grinning.

Sam smiled back at him and walked down the steps to give him a kiss. "Ready to go?" She whispered in his ear.

Danny wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and changed into Danny Phantom mode. "But of course." He whispered back.

With that Danny took off to fly into the night, with his arms around Sam.

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

When Sam and Danny arrived the music had just started playing. Tucker bounded over to them. "So, how's the new couple?" Tucker asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Danny and Sam both blushed. "Tuck…" Sam said.

Tucker threw his hands up into the air. "I know, I know. By the way, nice dress Sam."

Sam twirled around. "Thanks Tuck."

Tucker turned around and said, "Hey Valerie!" Before running off.

A slow song came on and Danny held his hand out to Sam. "Wanna dance?"

Sam smiled and placed her hand lightly in his. "Sure."

As they were dancing a boy came up and tapped Danny on the shoulder. He turned around to see Thomas. "Do you think I could dance with Sam?" Thomas said bluntly, smiling at Sam over Danny's shoulder, who returned it with a blank stare.

Danny's face heated with the same jealousy he had felt earlier that day. "Sorry, Thomas." He said. "I kinda want to dance with my girlfriend."

Thomas's face fell. "Your girlfriend? But-?"

"Bye Thomas." Sam said, pulling Danny back towards her. "So," she said, looking him in the eye. "Girlfriend?"

Danny blushed a little. "Only if you want to."

Sam smiled at him. "Oh, believe me." She said. "I do."

Danny smiled and said, "So you wish it, so it shall be."

They leaned forward a shared another kiss.


End file.
